Friend or Foe?
by Darkscream
Summary: G1 Sunstreaker are Sideswipe are separated. While one twin worries, the other is helped by a most unlikely source.
1. The long walk

**Friend or Foe?**

**Burning City**

Complete and utter destruction was what Darkscream had the displeasure of seeing. All around the city was burning and those few humans not able to escape were either dead or trying to escape. Though their hopes of escape were easily squashed by the Decepticons. They had won this battle, as the Autobots retreated because there was nothing left to save and the injured numbers were staggering.

Moving aside a burning heap of a car, Darkscream made her way through the city. Her green optics scanned the ground and what was all around her. She sighed internally and glanced up as trio of shadows past overhead. Even though every single chassis of the Decepticons, including Megatron were scorched, the three seekers still made their survey of the area.

Shaking her head, she continued to walk. Pausing for a moment, she heard something move under a crumbled building. Raising an optic ridge, she went over to inspect and had to step back. As an Autobot, one with bright yellow armor, or she assumed taking from the flecks scattered around him.

"Sunstreaker," she said quietly.

Turning, she saw that Megatron was heading her way. Thinking quickly, Darkscream made her way over to the Decepticon Commander.

"The battle was a success, Megatron," Darkscream said in hopes to keep her commander away from the Autobot.

Megatron looked over to Darkscream. He did not look pleased, so she said nothing to him. Crossing his arms, he finally spoke.

"The cone heads did their search." He smirked, making Darkscream a bit uneasy, but she restrained from showing it. "We can head back to base with the rest of what energon collected."

Raising an arm, he yelled: "Return to base, but do no forget the energon cubes!"

Darkscream's sensors flicked behind her to check on Sunstreaker, who was not moving or making any sounds. She smiled slightly, which made Megatron look at her suspiciously.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Darkscream?"

Those words made Darkscream snap back. "Sorry, sir. I was just thinking about our victory, yet we could of done better," was her response.

Rubbing his chin, Megatron nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "The seeker's were out of sync on their mission. They will be worked with when we return."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Might I stay behind? In case an Autobot returns or even some humans?"

Megatron turned slightly and watched the seekers take off with the energon cubes inside their storage compartments, within their chassis'. The six were soon followed by the rest, the injured being carried inside of Astrotrain's shuttle mode.

Looking back, he nodded. "You were the only seeker who did what you were told." Then he added, "I expect you to report in, in five earth hours."

Overjoyed, Darkscream hid her feelings as she nodded. Unlike Starscream, who had his emotions on his sleeve, she could hide her own.

"I will."

Megatron turned completely and left to follow his Decepticons. Only when he was out of sight, did Darkscream turn and run back over to where Sunstreaker was. Getting down on a knee, she lifted the building off of the Autobot. Considering the building that had fallen was three stories tall, she had a lot of rubble to dig through to find him.

Never one to give up, she kept digging. Even having to use her null ray to slice through metal bars to toss them aside. Soon, or rather what was five minutes of digging, she pushed the last slab of rock off of the yellow Autobot. Seeing how badly torn his chassis was and knowing of his vanity, she grabbed him under his arms and pulled him out of the rubble.

Settling him down, she walked to his side. Getting back down on a knee, Darkscream let her sensors scan him to see just how badly injured he was. Letting out a sigh of relief, as he would live. Though he did loose a bit of energon in the battle, and his leg servos were weak, but could support his weight, for a time.

As she was checking for other damages, Sunstreaker's sapphire optics flickered on as he groaned and winced. Turning his head, he saw Darkscream and growled. "Decepticon..."

Looking back over, Darkscream smiled softly. "Your alive, that's good," she said.

She frowned when he tried to get up, only to fall back. "Alive, but your legs could barely support your weight if you got up." Darkscream tried to calm him, but she just got a glare from Sunstreaker.

"I don't trust Decepticons," Sunstreaker growled.

Shaking her head, Darkscream sighed. "Trust me or not, you are hurt and I'm not going to let you just sit out here."

Moving to his side, she tried to help Sunstreaker, but he pulled his arm back from her. He then noticed how badly he really was injured and hated this fact: he would need her help. Not even being able to contact Teletran 1, because his comlink was severed.

"Quit being so damn stubborn. You couldn't win even if you had the energy to stand up. So let me help you unless you want the rest of your paint to peel off," Darkscream barked at him.

Those words made the very vain Sunstreaker scowl, but cave in. "Fine, but I still don't trust you."

Sighing, Darkscream helped Sunstreaker sit up. Putting an arm around his waist, he put his arm around her neck, so she could hold his wrist with her other hand. Slowly, but steadily, the pair got to their feet.

Sunstreaker nearly fell over, but with a foot sliding out behind her, Darkscream managed to keep them both up. "Lean into me, so you wont put so much pressure on your legs," she said calmly, but a bit strictly.

Hating every minute of it, Sunstreaker did as she asked. With the two of them settled, they slowly made their way out of the city and back to the _Ark_.

**The _Ark_**

**Medical Bay**

Waking up slowly, Sideswipe's blue optics come on. He turned his head to see who was in the next bed. Frowning as it was only Ratchet, who was working steadily on Prowl. Looking to the other bed beside him, he was still not happy. It was just Bumblebee.

Sitting up, he looked around for his brother. All he managed to see was Wheeljack, looking intently at him. "Uh...Hey Jack, where's Sunny?" he asked the medic.

"Sunstreaker, he..." Wheeljack's 'ears' blinked as he talked, but he paused.

"He never came in," stated Ratchet, without even looking over.

"Sunny is missing!"

Jumping off the bed, he spooked Bumblebee who fell backwards on the medial table. Looking to Wheeljack, Sideswipe looked for some sign of that not to be true, but it was.

Growling, Sideswipe ran out of the medical bay and down the hall. He was furious. How could they of left Sunstreaker behind? The Autobots knew that the two brothers were never separate. Doing that was torture to them both and whoever had separated them.

A looming form snapped Sideswipe out of his trance. Looking upwards, he had a blank expression. "Optimus."

The Autobot Commander had his arms crossed as he looked down at Sideswipe. His own blue optics were calm, but his tone held just why he was their commander.

"Sideswipe, you are not going to run back to that city. We have done enough damage to it already," he started to say. "And I will restrain you if I must to keep you in the _Ark_."

Hating to be put down, Sideswipe had to give up. For now. Turning, he trudged into the lounge of the base and sat down at one of the tables and looked at the other Autobots, whom stayed inside and never went to battle. He watched the Airealbots and their teen soap operas, which Sideswipe would never understand.

Turning his head, he wondered just how to get out. Resting his head on his hands, he started to devise a plan.

**Desert**

**Half Way To The _Ark_**

This wasn't so rare to Sunstreaker that he didn't talk, but he never wanted to talk with a Decepticon. They were half way from the _Ark_ by now, that he was able to figure out a few things about the seeker that was helping him. For one thing, the seeker had introduced herself as Darkscream, even though he never asked. Second, he guessed she had some relationship with Starscream, which is why he war buried under a building in the first place. Third, which was a surprise, he had noticed that Darkscream had blank wings.

What really made him wonder, was Darkscream's compassion. When he nearly fell, she had stopped and used her wing to catch him to he didn't fall completely. Even Susntreaker knew how much seekers, and even a the Autobot flyers, loved their wings. He just couldn't figure her out, not that he was trying very much.

When Darkscream turned her head to check on him, Sunstreaker realized he had been staring at her. Turning his head, he watched the ground before glancing back over. He was surprised to see a smile and hear her chuckle.

"Am I funny or something?" he asked.

"No. I just thought of something."

"Ya... Like what? How your going to betray me and give me to Megatron?" Sunstreaker huffed and looked away. He really didn't expect her response.

"Suntreaker, honestly. Why would I go through all this just to bring you to Megatron? I could of easily told him your location, but I didn't," Darkscream said with disappointment in her voice.

Sighing heavily, she turned her head away. Her optics showed her displeasure.

Sunstreaker was confused for once. He watched Darkscream and wondered to himself. 'She is not a normal Decepticon. Something is really different about this femma. Oh come on, all Cons are the same. Why should she be any different?'

As if sensing his discomfort, Darkscream looked back over and surprised Sunstreaker again. "We are close enough that I could send a signal to Teletran 1. I am close enough to be on radar, so they could pick you up on it as well."

Without even a second thought, Sunstreaker shook his head. "No... That's okay..." He smiled faintly, which was a very rare sight. Not even Sideswipe saw his brother smile.

Smiling as well, Darkscream felt renewed a bit as their pace quickened slightly.

**The Ark**

**Autobot Lounge**

Drumming his fingers on the table top, Sideswipe still had not devised a plan. Rather he did have a couple, but he knew those would get him caught. Leaning back in the chair, he glanced over to the TV. The soap opera was on a commercial, and he heard Silverbolt and Skydive talking about it.

Not that any of it interested him one bit. Getting up, he couldn't stand sitting still another astrosecond. Cracking his neck, he headed out of the lounge. Passing a always cheery Bumblebee and a grumbling Gears.

Walking down the hall, Sideswipe pondered on his brother. He should of been keeping an eye on Sunstreaker. Yet the slag head took off after Astrotrain and before he could even catch up, Sideswipe got hit directly in the chest by Megatron's fusion cannon. Falling, he heard the faint words of Prime calling a retreat before he blacked out.

Snapping back to reality, he checked where he was. Somehow he ended up walking into the main control room. No one was there, which wasn't too surprising. Half the Autobots had to have some kind of repair done to them. Now this was a good time to sneak out, but something drew him to Teletran 1.

A small red light was blinking on the panel. Looking at the screen, he pressed a few keys and a video feed of the far outer perimeters came onto the screen. His optics widened when he saw just what was there. "Zoom in," he said to Teletran 1.

Teletran 1 did just that and zoomed in on the pair of Transformers. "Sunstreaker," Sideswipe said with relief. "He's...with a Decepticon!"

His brother with a Decepticon? That made him growl as he despised the Decepticons. Calming down, a though came to him. Normally Teletran 1 would of sent a warning out, but it didn't. "Keep the camera focused on them... If Prime comes, tell him I'm getting my brother back."

With that, Sideswipe transformed. As soon as all four wheels touched the ground, he peeled out. No Decepticon was going to have his brother, but this one was heading towards the _Ark_. Even he knew that something was very, very wrong there.

As he raced out to Sunstreaker, a dust cloud formed behind him. He ignored the dust and rock that hit his red chassis. Even if he wouldn't admit it, his brother was worth more than his own paint.

**Desert**

**15 Miles From The _Ark_**

Feeling Sunstreaker lean more into her, Darkscream realized that the Lamborghini was getting weaker. Frowning, she looked to him. Looking into his optics, she saw that he was growing tired, but he wasn't letting up on walking. They couldn't stop. That was not an option for them right now.

"Sunstreaker," she said softly.

"What?" Sunstreaker answered a bit sharply.

"We're about fifteen miles from the _Ark_ now. I could carry you the rest of the way."

That option, Sunstreaker never wanted to consider. It was bad enough a Decepticon was this close to him. He wasn't going to give her the upper hand...or more of it rather. He growled a bit, but winced as his side was hurting him.

"I'm not going to be carried... I can still walk..."

Sighing softly, Darkscream gave in to him. "Alright, but the offer is still open."

The silence radiated between them as Darkscream made minor adjustments as they walked. She didn't mind Sunstreaker leaning into her. Not even the fact that her wing was being used as a back support for the Autobot. That was just how she was. Her compassion always had others come before herself. Not that she could show it that much with the Decepticons, but it was seen once and awhile.

Looking on ahead, she narrowed her green optics as she thought she saw something. "A...dust cloud?"

"What are you talking about?" Sunstreaker asked as he looked to her then he followed her gaze out.

"I think one of the Autobots found us."

"Humph." He was happy, but he wouldn't show Darkscream. Watching the dust cloud, he could faintly make out a glint of red. His optics widened slightly. "Sideswipe?"

"Oh no...not him..." Darkscream groaned. Just who she needed to come. Sunstreaker's pile driver brother.

Sighing, she stopped. "No need for you to use anymore energy. Lets wait for him to come to us. With that speed, he'll be here within minutes."

She glanced down to Sunstreaker, who looked very drained. Gently, she lowered down to the ground. "Rest, Sunstreaker." It was a bit of an order, but Sunstreaker was too tired to argue. Settling his back down, Darkscream smiled before she stood up and watched Sideswipe.

'This will be very interesting,' Darkscream thought as the dust cloud neared.

As it did near, she coughed when the dust that blew with the wind got into her intakes and filters. Shutting her fans, she covered her mouth and watched as Sideswipe transformed and walked over. She waved the dust away as he neared.

"Where is my brother, Decepticon?" Sideswipe growled.

"He's resting right beside me," was her answer. "He's fine, despite his injuries from being under a building."

Her joke wasn't appreciated by Sideswipe who narrowed his optics at her. "Not funny, Decepticon."

Sighing, Darkscream turned to Sunstreaker. "I guess this is where I leave you...gack!" Her words were cut off when Sideswipe grabbed her throat and her wing.

"Hey...not cool!" She grabbed Sideswipe's hand to try and get free, but it didn't work. "I didn't do anything to your brother!"

"No Decepticon messes with either of us," Sideswipe growled as he glared as Darkscream. He was seconds from tearing the seeker's wing off when Sunstreaker spoke.

"Leave her alone, Sideswipe."

Both Sideswipe and Darkscream looked to Sunstreaker, who forced himself onto an elbow to glare at his brother. "Let her go."

Sideswipe growled at Darkscream, who had gone silent. He did however let go of her throat and her wing. Normally she would of backed away, but she just stood there and rubbed her throat. "That really hurts," she mumbled.

Looking back to the brothers, she saw Sideswipe kneel down beside Sunstreaker. She was about to turn when she saw Sunstreaker looking at her. Stopping, she watched him.

"...thanks..."

A soft smile formed on her face. "Your welcome Sunstreaker," was her sincere reply. Darkscream looked to Sideswipe who had glanced over. She saw that he was a bit wary, but he smirked.

"Anyone who helps my brother can't be all bad. Even if she is a Decepticon."

Smirking herself, she walked over to Sunstreaker's other side. "I've come this far, so I might as well finish what I started," she said and there was no disagreement from either Autobot. With her on one side and Sideswipe on the other, they helped Sunstreaker up.

This time he barely had to walk at all, which suited him just fine. Since he was so exhausted, he just let the other two do all the walking. With two walking, the fifteen miles to the _Ark_ was nothing.

**The _Ark_**

**Control Room**

Optimus Prime had entered the main control room after checking on the progress of the other Autobots. He was satisfied, but wondered just where Sideswipe had gone off to. Shaking his head, he knew the red Lamborghini was somewhere. Walking up to Teletran 1, he stopped dead in his tracks.

The video feed Sideswipe had been looking at was still there. Now it was showing Darkscream, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe walking towards the _Ark_. He couldn't believe his optics. "Teletran 1, show me the previous video," he told the computer.

Obeying the command, Teletran 1 showed from the time Sideswipe saw it, to now. "Well I'll be..."

Chuckling, he headed outside to great the pair of Autobots and the Decepticon. He was amused by the sight, but when he stepped out into the desert, he saw how serious the situation was. Sunstreaker had sever damages to his body and he saw that Darkscream was in no condition to even be walking, nonetheless carrying an Autobot.

"Sideswipe, bring your brother to the medical bay, now." It was a direct order that Sideswipe obeyed.

Darkscream let Sunstreaker go with Sideswipe as she turned to walk away, but she stopped and looked up to Optimus. "Thank you for helping Sunstreaker, Darkscream."

The seeker gave him a smile. "I better head out and report to Megatron. My five hours are almost up," she said with a chuckle.

Nodding, Optimus watched as Darkscream took to the air and flew to the _Nemesis_. Turning himself, he walked in. Heading to the medical bay, he found Sideswipe outside. "How is your brother doing?" he asked.

Looking up, Sideswipe glanced in. "Ratchet said it's a miracle he's still alive. Another few minutes and Sunstreaker might of..." He couldn't finish it, but Optimus understood and put a hand on the red warrior's shoulder.

"We owe Darkscream for saving your brother," said Optimus.

"She's a Decepticon."

"That may be so. Maybe she could be convinced to change sides one day."

A look of discontent came to Sideswipe's face as he looked to his commander. "A Decepticon becoming an Autobot?"

"It is possible, Sideswipe. Right now, she is a difficult situation. She is either a friend..." he started.

"Or a foe," Sideswipe finished what Optimus was going to say. He leaned against the wall and slid down it.

Leaving Sideswipe be, Optimus walked back down the hall to contemplate if a Decepticon could be turned into an Autobot.


	2. Trapped

A stray laser shot barely missed clipping one of Darkscream's wings. She was having enough trouble as it was. Growling, she tried to rid herself of the red armored Autobot that saw it as fun to take a ride on the back of a Seeker.

Scowling inwardly, she spun in the air, but the stubborn Autobot clung on. He had his feet braced against her tail-fins with his fingers wrapped tightly around her wing base. She had to be careful in her flight, for she wasn't the only one with problems.

Her sensors scanned across the sky. A visible sign of more trouble greeted her. Darkscream became aware that the twin of the Autobot on her back was on Starscream's. He was handling all of this much worse than she was. For she saw him twist and turn, yelping in that audio grating voice of his whenever Sunstreaker pulled tightly on his wing.

Cringing at that sight. She had no desire for Sideswipe to do the same. So she was being slightly more careful. Being aware of his position, the strength of his grip, and his own movements compared to her own. She was judging his reactions so she would know what to do and what not to do when it came down to it.

Sideswipe wasn't a threat. Rather he wasn't the most important one right now. Unlike his brother, he wasn't pulling on her wings for the fun of it, or trying to drive her into the ground.

Darkscream made sure of that as if he tried anything, she reacted within a split second to cancel out his attempt. This made her smirk, but it was getting on Sideswipe's nerves. It was visible in his expression. As well as his grip tightened, making her wince and falter.

With her attention solely on Sideswipe and main sensors tracking her own sibling in the sky, she had all but forgotten about the battle that was raging below her.

-

Megatron had Optimus Prime on the run. A devious smirk on his face as he kept pressure on his nemesis. Never letting up on firing his fusion canon, for with the Autobot lacking his own weapon, he had the upper hand in this fight.

"You can't win Prime!" He laughed, enjoying the sight. This was, if it was referred, delightful.

His red optics continued to track Prime. The smirk from before remaining on his face. How he desired to see the Autobot finally fall and it would be by his own hands. He wouldn't allow any other Decepticon that honor. Not as long as his own spark was still beating.

He soon found himself laughing in a dark delight. As long as he didn't loose focus, Megatron could afford that luxury.

-


End file.
